


【iiiw】银衣

by renxingjian



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renxingjian/pseuds/renxingjian
Summary: 为了避免麻烦选了OC tag但是是rps，想清楚再点
Kudos: 2





	【iiiw】银衣

**Author's Note:**

> *饭岛宽骑x岩永彻也，真的是rps，误入的可以溜了  
> *cunt boy  
> *很莫名其妙的雪女AU  
> *写得特别仓促只能大概看看

饭岛宽骑走出超市的时候天空飘起了雪花，明明马上就是春天，雪却越下越大，等他快到家时就几乎演变成暴风雪，吹得人眼睛都要睁不开了。  
他把脸缩在围巾里面，深一脚浅一脚地走着，到了自家院门口的时候他才突然辨认出似乎有人站在那里。

那是一个身形瘦高的男子，正仰着脸望着饭岛家的房子。  
一开始没有发现到他是因为这人穿了一身白色的和服，差点就和积雪融为一体了。  
饭岛皱起眉毛：偶尔会有这种情况，不怕死的游客为了拍照只穿着薄如纸片的衣服在大雪里跑来跑去之类的，这位大概也是这样子，结果和其他人走散了吧。  
他走过去说：“你还好吧？要不要进来休息一下？”  
那人侧过头来看他，他的呼吸滞了一滞：这个人看上去比自己要年长不少，肤色很白，五官线条非常柔和，但也不怎么娇媚，有一种很特别的气质。  
  
难怪要穿白色的和服，饭岛宽骑又打量了一下，这的确很配他。  
可是他还是没有说话，于是饭岛尝试用英语又问了一遍，在得不到回复之后情况变得有些棘手。  
雪还在不停地下，风裹着冰碴吹过来，刮得脸生疼，饭岛宽骑犹豫了一下，握住他的手腕就向前走，这人还是不吭不响，低眉顺眼任由对方把自己往家里带。  
好冰。饭岛心想。  
  
进了屋门之后他才注意到这人居然是赤脚穿的木屐，他简直无法形容自己的心情，刚刚的心动感觉有一瞬间熄灭了——人是长得挺好看的，但是脑子好像不太好。  
虽然脚也很漂亮就是了。  
他给客人拿了双棉拖换上之后就把人往自己屋子里带，因为只有自己房间开了暖气。他把零嘴之类的东西从袋子里挑出来，然后拿起购物袋去了厨房，那里面原本是他晚餐的材料。  
等他再回来的时候这位客人已经在尝他买的草莓了。

饭岛宽骑脸色冷了下来，有些愠怒，再怎么样这也过分没有礼貌了。  
可是这人转过身，手里还捏着咬了一半的草莓，他眼神发亮，嘴角也微微弯着，比在外面的时候生动了不少。  
他要是笑起来绝对很好看，在饭岛宽骑产生这个想法的同时，怒气便像烟雾一样消失不见了。  
他一边把剩下半颗草莓放进嘴里，一边朝着他走过来。饭岛看着他的脸颊鼓动了几下，然后有一小团东西顺着喉管滑了下去。  
他们站得很近，远远低于社交的安全距离。两人都沉默着，饭岛感觉气氛有些微妙，很快意识到了会发生什么事。  
果然，这名男子伸出双手去捧饭岛宽骑的脸，又稍微侧过头靠过来。饭岛瞥见他的嘴角还残留着草莓的汁水，唇的内侧透出来嫩红。匆匆一眼之后他也闭上了眼睛，和这个奇怪的陌生人接吻。  
  
事情算是半推半就，吻着吻着他就把人带到床前，两人一起扑倒在柔软的被褥上。饭岛自己也觉得有些奇怪，但是也没那么奇怪。  
他跪在他腰侧去解他的腰带，又伸手去摸银色的衣领，饭岛觉得自己像是在剥开一颗灯笼果，要小心地撕开薄薄的外皮而不损伤里面的果肉。  
他胸口的皮肤比脸上还要白嫩，同样是温温凉凉的，饭岛宽骑的手在他胸口抚摩了几圈，着魔一样地摸不够。  
好滑，比女孩子的皮肤还要——  
像他这样游刃有余的人也难得口干舌燥起来，他的双手从腰侧一路向上推过去，最后用拇指按住了那对淡色的乳头，轻轻揉搓转动着。  
那人抬手捂住嘴，头发散落开来，呼吸急促了一些，不自觉地溢出一缕呻吟。   
“我是饭岛宽骑，”他开口，却没去看他的脸，“你叫什么名字？”比起询问更像是自言自语，像是在走一个象征性的流程。  
饭岛宽骑想做归想做，心里还是不太痛快。这一点不适说不清道不明，总觉得眼前的人并非常人。  
于是他低下头去亲吻他的脖子和锁骨。  
用力吸的话是不是就能留下痕迹了呢？他简直像是白瓷做的一样……也有点像雪……  
饭岛一边这样想着，一边张开嘴唇去吮吸，弄了一会儿他抬起头，看见那一小片皮肤微微泛起红，才觉得心头舒畅了些。  
  
饭岛兴致上来了，叼着人的喉咙轻轻啃咬，顺便伸手去掀他胯上的衣料。  
他摸到了光滑鼓胀的阴阜。饭岛宽骑愣了一愣，来回几圈，才又向下探，再往下是紧贴的两片肉瓣，有湿濡的黏液从中间的缝隙里渗出来，他这才确信自己没有弄错。  
他撑起身体居高临下地看着他，顿住了。  
被他圈在怀里的人半天也没等到下文，终于觉得奇怪，想要转过脸来看他。他从细碎的额发中睁开眼睛，见对方不动弹，似是不解地弓起身体，自己伸手去撑开那两瓣阴唇，又拉着饭岛的手往那里摸。  
他先是把着人家的手往自己阴蒂上蹭，舒适地从嘴里呼哧呼哧地冒出些气音。那里湿漉漉地往外淌着水，他没多久就顾不上饭岛宽骑如何如何了，自顾自地将手指伸进细小的穴口自渎起来。  
那张小嘴一张一张，不时把艳红的里侧翻出来。饭岛宽骑额头发烫，他拿开他动作的手，在对方难耐的呻吟中单手拉开裤子拉链，插了进去。  
这人立刻满足地喟叹了一声，然后咿咿呀呀地开始叫唤，那声音听得饭岛头皮发紧，不自觉地使劲地对着小洞抽插起来。

他的里面和外表完全不同，湿软发烫，又淫水充沛，像是适合孕育生命的土壤。饭岛宽骑感受着一叠叠包裹上来的肉壁，听着抽动带出来的水声，也自觉起从未操过这样的好穴。  
操着操着饭岛发现原本他泛着白光的皮肤开始泛起薄红，竟像是要被操化了一般，身上亮亮地覆起一层薄薄的水渍。  
饭岛更用力、更深地顶弄他，弄得每进一下那两个囊袋都死死地抵在洞口，阴茎的前端似乎已戳上了宫颈的嫩肉。  
他高亢地叫起来，抬手去搂饭岛宽骑的脖子，可能原本也想伸腿去缠，可是他腿根直颤，根本使不上力气。  
饭岛又顶了几下，这人就弓起腰不停颤抖起来，那阴道吸得饭岛都差点缴械，他拔出来之后就看见一道透明细小的水柱在往外喷，在空中划过一道弧线之后渐渐停止了。  
眼前的人眼角和脸颊都显出粉红，他大口大口地喘着气，闭上眼睛似乎有些困意。  
饭岛倒也没让他歇多久，就把人翻过来，又从后面插了进去。  
他稍微有点不满，明明是非常有天赋的身体，体力却这么差，实在是很可惜。  
饭岛的一只手绕过去想揉他的小豆，可是被蜜液浸渍着的阴蒂湿滑得捏都捏不住，他只得更用力一些才将指腹抵上那颗肿胀的肉粒。  
眼前的人原本还抖着四肢，想要撑住身体，被弄了这两下腰就一下子塌下去，连带着脸都跌进被褥，呻吟被闷进被子，戛然而止。  
饭岛宽骑觉得问题不大，便没有管他，开始抽送起来。抽插间不断有淅淅沥沥的淫水被带出来，或许是刚才潮吹没喷尽的，又或许刚是从子宫里溢出来的，谁在乎呢。  
被被子阻隔的呻吟像是幼鹿的轻叫，饭岛宽骑无法看到他的表情，便低下头专注于眼前的肉体，虽然只是后背。  
他一路向下看，细白的脖颈，像振翅的蝴蝶一样的肩胛骨，顺着中间脊柱微微凹陷下去的细缝，然后是紧窄的腰……他捏了捏翘在眼前的屁股，肉不算多，但手感还不错，细腻柔嫩的，他又抬手拍了两下，震颤一直传到阴道里面，自己的性器便又被绞紧了。  
他插得越来越快，弄到即使对方整个人都肉眼可见地抖起来也不在乎，当他抵紧了他的身体射进去的时候，似乎听见一声又一声的啜泣。  
  
这一晚饭岛宽骑连饭也没吃，又侧躺着从后面抱了他两回，原本嫩红的小穴被操到烂熟，浸在他自己分泌出的体液里，泡到整个阴部都红肿发亮了。

他们不知是在哪一场欢爱之后沉沉睡过去的，饭岛宽骑被冻醒的时候床上只剩下他一人。  
他身边只摆着一套银白色的和服，那和服里包着厚厚的一大团雪，融出来的水将大半张床铺都浸湿了。  
他从床上爬起来，拉开窗帘，外面是明亮到刺眼的，被大雪覆盖的世界。  


第二年宽哥早早地就买好草莓等着他的雪女老婆来找他玩了。（不是）


End file.
